FANTASY DEATH BATTLE: Master Chief and Arbiter vs Noble Team!
by Dancesnapple
Summary: First of many soon to come battles. Most are crossovers. Some are series based. I do not own the concept, just using it to get the points across. ENJOY!


(This concept is the creation of DEATH BATTLE. This is not meant to do fights that they have covered or will cover in the future. This will include people from the same series as well as people from different ones. I do not own any of these characters or concepts and did not ever claim to. To quote Tommy Wisseau, I did NAHT!)

All across the ravages of space, there have been many heroes who have fought evils that aliens have brought. Sometimes, the same aliens.

Like Master Chief and Arbiter, the two heroes who ended the Human to Covenant war.

And Noble Team, the team that one might say guaranteed future victory.

Welcome. I am DANCESNAPPLE, and I will evaluate the weapons, armor, and skills of these combatants to show who would win. . . a death battle.

**THE TOP DOGS**

MASTER CHIEF

John 117 was a young brown haired boy who lived among the many colonized worlds humanity had worked to expand to in the 2500s. As a child, he possessed physical attributes and natural skills that put him genetically superior to your average child.

SO OF COURSE HE DREW THE SHORT STRAW FOR LIFE! Being abducted by agents of the government and replaced by a clone specifically created to die in his place at the age of six. From there he was joined by 149 other candidates for. . . the Spartan II program.

To further make him feel like he wasn't people, his last name was forever lost to horrible government propaganda(not surprising), being replaced by the number designation 117. He went through years of training, turning this innocent child into a calculation military mastermind soldier.

Through this training, only seventy-five children remained once they came of age at fourteen. By such time, his ability to lead had already been recognized by his peers along with his astounding luck. They were finally put into the final augmentations of their body, heavily invasive surgical augmentation making his the best like no one ever was.

Of the thirty-three full fledged Spartans who made it through the augmentations, he took the leadership position of Master Chief Petty Officer John 117, dubbed Chief. He was the best of all Spartans, not being the absolute best in any field, but being top tier in each to make him surpass any other. That combined with his factor of luck and leadership intuition made him tailor made to be the ULTIMATE bad ass.

He's a full expert in combat and firearms, such as:

The assault rifle! That classic must have device just for slaying your enemies! Chief has always had a mutual understanding with this weapon as his default weapon. By mutual understanding, I mean he mutually understands that its bullets go in your face! Carrying 32 armor piercing rounds per clip, it is excellent at close to mid range. This weapon will start hooked on Chief's back. If that doesn't set up the mood for killing though, don't worry! He has many other choices.

Like the Battle Rifle! A mid to long range rifle of 36 rounds. It fires three shot bursts by default, although can be switched to single shots for range much like the DMR rifle and switched to full auto, putting the regular assault rifle to poor shame. This shall also start hooked to Chief.(In a cross on his back with the AR.)

If for some reason that doesn't float your gun hard on, he also has the sniper rifle. Does exactly what it sounds. Its bullet in your head! Chief's skill with this weapon, like all others, was top notch even amongst the Spartans. His friend Linda managed to one handed shoot the sniper rifle for half mile ranged shots into the few inches wide slits on the sides of Banshees to kill the pilots. Chief's skills might not equal such a feat, but it is shown that he is one notch below. But don't think he's all about long range.

Because what's a bad ass without a shotgun?! A pussy. A sniper is a cowards weapon. When you kill an enemy, you want them to see your face to know YOU'RE the one who killed them. Just goes to show, killing a man in close combat says "We're all equals as men. . . except I'm slightly more equal because I'm still alive and you're dead." He is also more than capable of using a standard shotgun as a melee weapons, swinging it expertly to knock home runs with your head. HAHA! Fuck you Babe Ruth! Don't set your records before Spartans start playing. You're legacy will die.

Chief also uses dual Sub Machine Guns holstered at the thighs. He uses these guns for close to mid range due to their higher fire rate and ammo load. These are usually his backup load out if he runs low on bullets, but he has other things to fall back on.

Cause what is any man without a nice sidearm? He carries a nice pot shotting pistol holstered at the waist alongside two frag grenades and a trusted combat knife. He uses various tactics and ranged ability with the pistol to harass the enemy when he doesn't want to waste ammunition.

He also has the MJOLNIR mark VI armor, which further augments his already insane abilities. It comes with motion tracking radar, enhanced recharging shields, super armor that casually withstands planetary re-entry. . . three times, along with the ability to match up with armor abilities, such as radar jamming, invisibility, flares, remote mines, overshielding, EMP, the impenetrable bubble shield, healing units, and built in boosters for navigation in zero gravity.

His own speed can match yours on the interstate, being able to meet 50-60 miles per hour with out dated MJOLNIR armors of the past. With the current model, he can easily achieve around 70 miles per hour at full speed.

His own reaction time allows him to deflect rockets and perceive anything around him far before any normal person can notice something's wrong.

His strength makes his a titan among puny mortals! Easily making him able to off hand flip jeeps upright, roll tanks, and essentially be able to punch a hole in your body if he wanted to.

His visor also has a built in HUD to help him out further with targeting accuracy, information for his shielding, along with various types of visions including night vision and heat seeking.

Of course, these all are further upgraded with the incorporation of Cortana, an extremely intelligent AI providing information, hacking enemy systems, and increasing his brain functions more through his armor suit.

He is possibly one of the most stubborn people you can ever meet. Does not matter what you need him to do, or if he will survive. Just know that when John 117 is on the job, it's getting done one way or another.

"Wake me when you need me." - To Cortana.

ARBITER

Thel 'Vadam was once known as Thel 'Vadamee, one of the highest commanders of the Covenant fleet. During his earlier years, he had already become the leading member of his house hold, a kaidon, for the house Vadam.

Being a master in all forms of combat, his combat skill and experience is immense, even among other Sangheili.

As a ship master, he was highly famed until the day the HALO was discovered. Having failed to stop Master Chief from blowing up the HALO ring, he was dishonored and became the Arbiter, a position where the holder is sent to lead essential suicide missions and is usually both an honor and humiliation.

Upon becoming Arbiter, his path began to lead him towards the truth of what his kind worshiped was. Having no further options, he was forced into an alliance with Master Chief to stop the HALO rings from firing at all cost, along with leading the Sangheili away from the Covenant during the Great Schism.

He is an amazing tactical thinker, calm and cool headed, and is more than capable of leading his people as both a strong leader and a trustworthy one. He is a man, erm, alien of honor much like a samurai, following his races beliefs of respecting all foes for their abilities.

He has his own armor much like Cheif's, containing the ability of invisibility, recharging shields, and taking as much punishment as possible. His own strength rival's Chief, equaling all physical abilities, except maybe the falling from space part. That is kind of a tough act to follow.

He wields the Energy Sword. Like the samurai culture, his race is raised to be capable of using such weapons. His ability with this weapon transcends that of all others around him, making him a master of death in close combat.

He also uses twin plasma rifles. These weapons work well as clubs for close combat along with accurate burst fire and fast fire rate.

He also has the Covenant Carbine, a ranged weapon for mid to long range. It is his go to weapon for mid range, and is deadly accurate.

He also uses the Beam Rifle, which fires solid beam shots mirroring the effects of Chief's sniper.

He finally has various plasma grenades, which blur blue, stick to you, and are nice enough to beep to let you know "HEY! You're dying." And before you ask, no, it is not a blue spider. So calm down!

"Were it so easy. . ." - To Hood.

**THE OPPOSITION!**

In the darkened days of war, there was one spark of faith that held hope for humanity. The Spartan II program had become a hit, raising moral to the public and military with having such power, playing god, soldiers on their side. Of course, this meant the Spartan II's were always stuck on the front line.

As such, it was deemed that new Spartans were needed pronto. The Spartan III program was initiated.

There were several differences between these two programs. For starters, the candidates were taken around the ages of 8-11, a date that before was deemed too old due to not enough time to train and nurture the Spartans.

This leads them to be less trained, less disciplined, and also much less powerful, seeing as how their alterations were lessened to make more people make it through the procedures. The Spartan III's were made in companies of 300s to send on suicide missions behind enemy lines to cripple the enemy's war effort without the rest of humanity knowing.

Ehem, this means NO HUMAN was meant to know about them. . . which apparently no one told Noble Team that, being positioned on the most heavily defended and one of the more populated world and working with Marines and Dr. Halsey, who originally did not learn about Spartan III's until DURING the battle of Reach, meaning during Halo: combat evolved, not before. But we aren't here to discuss shitty writers not caring about the careful continuity made by the good writers they had replaced, we're here to talk about the characters that came from such bullshit. Like:

Carter A259, leader of Noble Team. He is a calm headed mind who, with great luck, survived the suicide mission given to the first mass of 300 Spartan IIIs. He fights using simple grenades, pistols, and his trusted DMR, an extremely accurate and powerful semi automatic rifle for mid to long range. He has the second most accumulated combat experience out of all of Noble, and overall has a sound tactical mind.

Catherine "KAT" B320 is designated Noble Two. She is the least combat efficient member of Noble Team, using only grenades and pistols. She is also hampered by the prosthetic robo arm, although it doesn't hold her down as much as you think, still leagues over traditional troops. She is specialized in the technical aspect, being able to hack systems, work with intelligence gathering, and being the technician for the team. She is from the second batch of Spartan IIIs to make it back from their one way trip, only for her to get a 'pop', headshot. I may be shaking my head right now, but it is because it's always the women who take a load to the face. Tsk tsk.

Jun A266 is possibly a favorite member for the team. He is the man to go to for a Call of Duty situation, sneaking around and giving compliments to stealth kills and such. Like Carter, he is from the first bakers dozen of Spartan IIIs, signified by the "A" in his designation. He fights using standard pistol, grenades, and his cup of tea, the Sniper Rifle. He is also the only member of Noble Team that is confirmed to still be living. Guess he knew he needed out of his shitty story. He takes the spot of Noble Three.

Noble Four is taken by anal, stick up his ass, bad ass Emile A239. The last member from the first company of Spartan IIIs, he is a combat monger. He longs for killing, and is a key example of how Spartan IIIs tend to be more for the unstable side. He fights up close and personal, using pistol, grenades, and his shotgun. Little did that help him when an Elite walked up from behind and gave him a steamy penetration. . . as in its sword sizzling through his chest.

Noble Five is occupied by the only member of Noble Team to be a Spartan II, Jorge 052. . . which the Spartan II's weren't supposed to EVER have contact with them. . . that was the reason Kurt was abducted during a Spartan II mission to TRAIN the Spartan IIIs, OH, FOR FUCKING GET IT! Noble Five is occupied by a plot hole as he has the most combat experience, being a Spartan II through most of the war. He fights using a person minigun style turret and tanks through enemy fire. Despite his existence being bullshit, he is also a bad ass, gladly sacrificing himself in a calm manner despite the fact that he could have easily survived, but oh well.

Noble Six. . . is Noble Six. He is my favorite member of Noble Team because I can make up his back story as a rampaging duck farmer who pisses diet pepsi. . . I don't know, I'm rolling with it. His designation is B312. Like Chief, he normally uses what ever he can get his hands on to kill you. For the purposes of this match, he will use the weapons the others do not. His default will be the Assault Rifle, a pistol holstered to the side, and a grenade launcher. Noble Six was the man who was responsible for getting Cortana to Captain Keyes as the Battle of Reach started to come to a close. . . even through the canon beforehand had Cortana already in the ship, captain Keyes couldn't LAND the Autumn on the planet in the first place due to that being a plot point to the original Fall of Reach as to why they abandoned the Spartan II's. So the entire thing Noble Six died for was for a mass of many plot holes. . . . fuck that game.

Like the Spartan IIs, they have extreme physical capabilities, although they are a good deal slower, weaker, and less developed. They are inferior in almost every way, except one. They fight with numbers on their side. They fight together and they die together, giving them quite an unfair advantage.

Their armor is also able to use various abilities, such as: Armor Lock, Jet Packs, Holograms, healing shields, and cloaking. Their shielding is inferior, however, but for the most part, their armor has the same features. Their equipment is simply less effective since they themselves are, well, expendable, hence the point to their program. However, by no means does it make them less effective, less meaningful, less deadly.

"Spartans never die, Jorge. They're just missing-in-action." - Carter To Jorge.

With that all set, it's time to put these combatants together and see who stands on top between the soldiers of legend and the ones who got them there. But first, let us pay respects to the soldiers who fight for no reason.

For all out there who claim themselves as HALO fans, there is no such thing in you until you meet one of the longest lasting past times in the HALO universe, a war between colors. Please go to Roosterteeth at the dot com to introduce yourself to one of the greatest online series ever to go through the air, Red vs Blue. Until then, IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

Battle. . .

Two warthogs pull out from a cave into a valley, stopping as a Spartan clad in blue steps out to scan the area. He puts his hand to his helmet to cue his radio.

"Command, come in. Come in. Do you read me? This is Carter of Noble, do you copy? We have reached Blood Gulch Outpost 1A. Further orders are to clear the area of all occupants. We are heading in. Over."

He waits a few seconds for a surprised until an extremely nasally voice chimed in. "Yo, dude. Hello. You doing the extermination? Cool! Get in there and uh. . . terminate. Hope you do good. Over and out!"

The radio went out and Carter turned to his team with a 'that was weird' pose. He gets back into the passenger seat of the warthop, Emily in the driver's seat and Kat in on the turret. The other jeep had Jorge on the back with his turret gun, Jun on passenger, and Six on driver side.

"Okay, team. There are several caves that lead around towards the base at the beach. We're on that one." He gestures to himself, Emile, and Kat. "I want you all to secure those cliffs on the other side of the canyon. Jun can set the high ground, Jorge can set up defense position, and Six, I want you to hold by for action when we snuff out the enemy."

A group of nods was all he go as Six drove towards the cliffs. Carter's warthog went towards the caves.

Upon arriving to the caves, Emile parked the car up to the side wall of the canyon, giving Kat a fixed turret fire position. He and Carter stepped out from the jeep as they slowly crept towards the caves. Emile turns to one side, thinking he saw a shimmer, but decides to ignore it. They get to the cave entrance, preparing to move in.

_**FIGHT**_

"CONTACT!" Kat yelled as the two Spartans jerked around. Emile ducks to the side, dodging a sword slash before getting a hand wrapped around his through, tossing him towards the cave as the shimmer charges into the cave, dodging gunfire from the warthog. Emile rolled to his feet, chasing after it.

"Wait-" Carter tried to order before a blue light went overhead. An EMP charge lands on the warthog, stalling Kat's gun controls. (Sometimes works, sometimes doesn't. Going with does.)

"GAH! My shields." She ducked behind the hog, avoiding gun fire. Carter runs to his right avoiding full SMG fire. He rolls behind a rock, before looking to see the trip mine placed.

"Shit!" He rolled around just as the rock exploded, getting elbowed hard enough to launch him into the rock wall. He flicks a grenade down between him and the larger green clad warrior, prompting it to jump back. Carter punches the ground, initiating his armor lock, protecting agianst the grenade, as he sprint tackles into Master Chief.

Going for a single roll, the green spartan pries the blue off him, power bombing it into the ground. He tried to shoot the downed spartan until ducking a sniper shot. Chief whips around, pulling his sniper from his back and firing three shots.

"DAMN! He almost got me!" Jun yells over the radio. "SIX GET OVER HERE NOW!" Carter yells getting up. Chief flips the sniper around, grabbing the barrel and swinging it like a bat to Carter. Cater catches it, slipping his finger to the trigger hoping to use the last bullet on the titan. Chief knees the barrel up, twisting around and back handing Carter away. He starts getting pelleted by warthog shots from Kat as he dashes for the caves.

"Shit! Emile, second target's headed your way!"

Inside the cave, Emile rolls to dodge another slash, bringing his shotgun up. He fires, hitting nothing as the sword sat against the wall. 'He left it ignited-' His gun is kicked from the side, knocking it out of his hands as he sweep kicks the shimmering attacker in the dark. As the attacker and him get to their feet, he activates his jet pack, launching himself forward as he attempts to punch the shimmer full force. He hits hard as he lands, pulling his pistol out. However, the pistol is hit by a plasma bolt, melting the barrel as several more bolts hit Emile.

He ducks down initiating his armor lock, just as a blue ball sticks to him. "Oh shit. That's gonna overdo the lock." It exploded just before the armor lock gave out, still hurting him, but he gets out mostly intact. He takes a club like hit across the face from the Elite now showing itself as he takes his knife out, swiping back. As it jumps back, he rolls for his shotgun, grabbing it and rolling to a firing position, before getting a firm green clad knee to the side of his face.

Chief ran to form up with Arbiter as he pulls his pistol out, returning fire towards the entering Carter. Carter sprints through the shots, throwing another grenade towards the targets. The grenade pushes them back as Carter regroups with Emile, who throws his own grenade to further push them towards the cave exit at the other end. Carter pushes Emile to the wall as Kat drives the previous warthog through. "Clear out!" She calls. Chief and Arbiter rush out of the cave as the warthog chases after. Kat jumps out of the warthog as beeping is heard.

BOOM! The warthog explodes in Chief and Arbiter's faces as Kat lands in front of the explosion. "So much for them." The smoke cleared as a yellow glow was seen. "Wha-" The bubble shield disappears as a sword cuts through Kat's robo arm, downing her shields entirely in the process. She grunts in pain as she steps back, pulling her pistol out with her good arm, but assault rifle fire cuts her short, riddling her with bullets. She falls onto her back with blood pouring into the grass.

"KAT!" Carter yells as both groups of two take cover behind rocks and exchange fire. Chief backs a bit before charging around his cover, throwing a device forward. Now, we have the classic 'Solar flare' moment. The flare blinds Emile and Carter as Chief powers his thrusters in his armor to push him forward even faster, tackling Emile off the hillside down towards the canyon middle.

Elsewhere.

Two armor clad soldiers stand on top of the base by the beach. One in maroon armor. One in orange. They just stared at the fight going on.

"Hey." The maroon asked.

"Yeah?"

"Should we be, like, out there? You know, helping?" They look at each other, then to the fight, hearing another explosion.

"FuhUUUUCK THAT, dude." The orange one spoke.

"Yeah." The maroon sounded embarrassed. "Kinda thought that was a stupid question when I though of it."

Meanwhile.

Carter returns fire to the Elite until his ammo runs out. "Shit." He tried to reload as a blue ball landed on the barrel of his gun. "Oh. . . shit." He threw the gun at his enemy, forcing a distance between them as Carter pulled the pistol out. He fired a full round, getting a few minor injuries on the Arbiter. The Arbiter overloads his plasma rifles depleting Carter's shields and melting his armor. He rushes forward, tackling Carter into the ground and activating his sword. Carter quickly activated a last minute explosive in an attempt to take the Arbiter with him, but the Elite jumped back.

He still got hit by the explosion, but took less of a beating. He rolled to his feet and limped his way towards Chief, switching weapons.

Chief slams Emile into the ground, kicking his shotgun away as he points his own down to the inferior Spartan, only to hear an engine. "Road rage bastard!" Emile spat as he rolled away, letting Chief look to his side as Six came in attempting to run him over. He catches himself onto the bumper of the warthog as the car skids him back, threatening to run over. Six drives one handed as he drew his pistol, attempting to shoot Chief through the wind shield.

To avoid the shots, Chief ducks under into a ball, letting the warthog start to overtake him. However, he pushes his legs up, tossing the jeep up and over him off balanced as it twists sideways and starts roll past him as Six jumps out. Both Spartans skid and roll to their feet, both drawing assault rifles and emptying a clip to down the other's shields. Instead of reloading, they each toss their weapons aside, drawing combat knives and charging each other.

Chief makes the first swipe, but his knife goes right through the image. Hologram. Six, hiding behind the hologram, charge punches Chief, knocking him back slightly. Chief grabs the arm after the punch, pulling Six over him and slamming down. Six rolls to his feet, grabbing his pistol back and reloading it. Chief charges through as his shields begin to charge back. Six empties the clip, downing the shields again and causing a few bullet injuries, despite Chief avoiding fatal hits. Chief clumsily clotheslines Six, causing the smaller warrior to slam into the overturned warthog. Chief throws his knife at Six, who ducks it just enough for it to only slice right above his collar bone.

Six ducks, reaching under the warthog, grabbing his grenade launcher, then dodge rolling under Chief's fist, which finds its way into the side of the warthog. Chief rips a chuck of door off and flings it at Six. He ducks it and fires his grenade, causing Chief to make a mad dash for cover, finding Emile limping to the cover with his shotgun.

He pulls his battle rifle out to finish the injured party, but dodges a sniper shot from Jun. He made it to a few rock formations and uses them for cover as he returns fire. The rocks light em from a horde of bullets as Jorge slowly walks over, overwhelming the area. Chief then turns the way he came, finding Six firing grenades around the corners, flushing Chief out. He runs for the next bit of cover, dodging fire from Jorge as his shields start to flare. He makes it for cover, switching the rifle to single shots. He rolls around, firing at Jun, forcing the sniper back into hiding. He rolls back into cover before Jorge could riddle him with bullets.

Chief had Six on one side. Jorge on the other. "Cortana?" He said out loud.

"Already done." Chief whips around the corner towards Jorge. The fellow Spartan II opened fire on the now glowing shields of Chief. Over shields. John dashes into Jorge, knocking the gun away as they roll to their feet. Jorge pulls Chief in, punching the Spartan leader's gut in. He throws another punch as Chief parries the punch aside before uppercutting with his other hand. Jorge rears back, before kicking Chief back. After recovering, Chief locks hands with Jorge, going into a contest of strength. Jorge initially wins, before Chief twists Jorge's arms, picking Jorge off the ground before dropping him down into a knee to the gut. Chief dodge rolls another sniper shot and picks up Jorge's turret gun. He unloads the gun at Jorge, pelting the man's shields, then armor, then body, then dead carcase. He drops the turret, breathing heavy. "Chief!" Cortana alerted him before the back of his shoulder was shot by Emile, using his shotgun.

Chief slumped against a rock, still hiding from Jun, and turned to see Emile and Six. "Any ideas?" Chief asks.

"Rely on luck?" Cortana jokes, just as an energy sword impales Emile from behind. The Arbiter appears, reaching around Emile and taking the shotgun from the man's hand. He tosses it over to Chief before ripping his sword out of the body and pulling out his carbine rifle, firing at Six, who retreats. The Arbiter chases after Six.

The Arbiter, still impeded by earlier injuries, carefully stalks through the rocks for Six. Suddenly, a grenade pops out, forcing the Arbiter back. Six jumps through, tackling Arbiter back and digging his knife into the Arbiter's thigh. The Elite still manages to toss the Spartan off into a rock. . . before a sniper shot hits his leg. Thel Vadam lets out a yell of pain as he falls over, gasping for breath as Six starts to step over.

Jun compliments himself on his shooting. Six successfully drew the Arbiter out. He then checked back around. "Still hiding?" He zooms on the rock that Chief had yet to move out from. "Stick your head out so I can blow it off. . ." His HUD's radar suddenly flares with contacts everywhere. "Wha-" A shotgun shot nails his right shoulder from behind, whipping his body around to find a shimmer as Chief appears with the shotgun. Radar jam + cloaking. . . Chief shoots the downed sniper. He then kicks the sniper up into his hands as he saw Six standing over Arbiter, trying to shove his knife into the Elite's throat, the alien struggling to keep the knife out.

Six was successfully winning the fight of strength over the alien that was bleeding out. The knife pushed ever closer as the Arbiter roared. The knife point grazed the skin of the Arbiter's neck, before a sniper shot sounded. The bullet went straight through Six's arm holding the knife, causing the knife to fly out of his hand. He looked over to find Chief running in, gesturing to Arbiter, who through something to the Spartan.

Six tries to react, but Chief activates the energy sword, impaling Six with the sword in one arm and pinning Six's throat to the wall with his other forearm. He holds Six there as the Spartan III struggles for about twenty seconds violently, before going limp. Chief withdraws the sword and walks over to Arbiter. He reaches around to his back and pulls out a healing unit, starting to apply it to the alien.

Over on the other base, a cobalt blue figure and a teal figure stare at the victors. The cobalt one held a sniper rifle as the teal one spoke. "Dude, is that fuckin' Master Chief?"

The cobalt one awkwardly answers. "Um, yeah. . . it is."

. . . "I get first autograph, DIBBS!"

"DIBBS!" The teal one realizes he answered second. "Mother FUCKer!"

_**KO!**_

WOO! What a battle.

As stated before, Noble Team, in every way possible, is inferior in every stat and weapon skill you can name. Despite the advantage of greater numbers, Chief and Arbiter both have more raw power and skill to overcome those odds.

Just to give a clear physical ability analysis, let's look at the armors. As stated, the armor's used by Noble Team ARE better than that of regular Spartan IIIs. However, the armor is still inferior to what the Spartan IIs were provisioned with at the time, as stated by Halsey in her irritation of Jorge not using "the armor she gave him" due to the Noble Team having to use different armor. The armor that Spartan II's had at the time? MJOLNIR IV. This is because MJOLNIR V was introduced a few days before the battle of Reach, so Noble's armor would be classified as less than MJOLNIR IV.

Chief uses MJOLNIR VI, as in two levels above what's already stronger. Keep in mind, the armor augments ALL physical abilities. Chief's reaction time, physical strength, durability, and shield recharge puts him leagues above their equipment, allowing him to spam that. Yes, they could injure him, but with how much more spammable his armor is, they would have a hard enough time with just him.

Giving Chief someone equally skilled to him? The fight was just a matter of time until Noble Team started getting members picked off, same as in REACH.

Now, if you have any issues with how Noble Team was split up, keep in mind that a lot of the things Chief has been shown involves working with situations and using whatever he has at his disposal. The environment and combat scenario attributes need to be a part of the fight for Chief to be at his full strength.

He has far more abilities and training in stealth and strategy than most of Noble Team combined, which would lead to his setting a trap or making a plan, and Noble Team initiating the fight and falling into the trap, getting divided.

Before anyone says anything about Noble Team not noticing Chief's or Arbiter's movements whenever they lost track of them? Keep in mind that that is what caused half of Noble Teams' deaths in 'canon' so obviously they don't have good motion tracking. (Rewatch the Elite that slowly steps behind Emile and stabs him from behind or Kat getting shot by the Skirmisher for those examples.)

In this case, it was the accumulation of combat experience, better equipment, better skills, better tactics, and teamwork, seeing as how Chief and Arbiter worked perfectly together whereas Noble Team has namely one member that cared for the others there, Jorge. This goes back to the personality and training issues with the Spartan IIIs which would be a factor.

This battle was originally going to be Spartan Blue Team(John, Kelly, Linda, Fred, and Kurt) vs Noble Team, but that was immediately scrapped because there would not be one part of that fight that would go Noble's way.

The winners are the heroes of the war.

_**NEXT TIME!**_

Combatant quote one. "There's always a little light in the Darkness."

Combatant quote two. "Fate. . . has intervened."


End file.
